


Dragons, swords and soulmates

by ZukosAss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Romantic Soulmates, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sometimes self care is bullying your otp, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Will I continue to do so? Yes, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, do I have to keep bullying Zukka? no, will i ever stop? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukosAss/pseuds/ZukosAss
Summary: Long ago, in the days of old, there were men and women who could draw the water from lakes, move the earth beneath their very feet, create fire out of nothing, and move the air around them. But they're gone now. When the comet struck and split the land, the benders started to die out, but soulmate marks have always been there, and have lived on.A young man has a dragon tattoo. And another man has a sword tattoo.They send each other letters, but one day the letters stop, and Sokka wonders when the spirits will stop fucking with him.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Dragons, swords and soulmates

There wasn’t a night that Sokka didn’t stare at the dragon that wrapped its way around his arm, and wondered what it meant. This night was no different. It had been there ever since he could remember, and it made him feel like something was missing. He lay on his bed and held his forearm above his head, staring and examining. He looked out of his window and dropped his arm to his side. It was a crisp winter’s night. As it always was on the Isle of Water.

A long time ago, there was one land mass, floating in a vast, black void. Alone, suspended in an enormous expanse of nothingness with none but the stars and the moon above, sometimes streaking across the sky in brilliant flashes of light. The land mass was divided into regions that corresponded to the four elements. Water, earth, fire and air. Four districts, living together in harmony. 

That was until the comet had come one hundred years ago and split the land into four along the borders of the regions. Now four islands were drifting ever further apart from each other. There were rumours of Sokka’s island trying to reach out to the other islands, to find some way across the void. Though in their heart of hearts, everyone knew this would never come to fruition.

What Sokka had always been fascinated with were the stories of the benders of old. People who could take water into their hands and move it, freezing it in place or using it to cut through stone. People who could move the air around them and remove it from another man’s lungs. People who could move the very earth beneath their feet.

Though they were all worthy of infatuation, they weren’t what interested Sokka the most. Since he could remember he had been fascinated with the firebenders. People who could create a flame out of nothing and move it through the air, or generate and control lightning, or the rarest of firebenders who could create explosions in the palms of their hands.

The benders had died out long ago. Though there were people who controlled the elements, there were also people who couldn’t. At one point the balance tipped and the non benders outnumbered the benders. Slowly but surely the people who willed the elements to succumb to their whim went extinct. Sokka always posited that if he were able to bend, he would be a firebender.

Something that hadn’t died out, however, was soulmate marks. A sign that adorned one’s body, indicating who their soulmate would be. 

Things such as your soulmate’s first words to you, dots that would be filled with many colours when you and your soulmate first touched, your soulmate’s name (they were the lucky ones), or the mark Sokka was blessed with: a tattoo resembling an item that your soulmate owned and was important to them.

Sokka lifted his arm again and stared at the dragon snaking its way up his arm, and that begged one question: who the fuck owns a dragon?

This kind of question called for a visit to the place Sokka always went when he needed space to think. He pried his window open, and made the leap from the sill to the tree outside his home, as he always did when trying not to alert his family to his leaving. While walking away from his home, he looked up at the black sky above him, and wondered if he would ever see the other islands.

Sokka could see the boreal forest in front of him as he walked through the built-up area of the tundra that he called home. He walked through the entrance to the forest and walked along the winding river that ran through the trees, cutting through the snowy landscape.

A noise alerted Sokka and he looked up to see a polar owl sitting on the bough of a tree. He stopped and smiled up at the avian, already feeling much more at peace for being out in the forest. He kept walking, stopping when an arctic wolf puppy started circling him. Despite it being a puppy the wolf came up to Sokka’s thigh, and he reached a hand down to run down her back. The wolf pressed her face into his hand and started walking with him.

Eventually, Sokka reached his destination. He followed the winding river as it climbed up the hill, and when he reached the top, if he were to turn around he would be able to see his village. A beautiful small town with quaint houses, lit up by multicoloured lights to create a rainbow effect when it reflected in the water from the river on one side of the village.

He looked out over the top of the hill, looking at the waterfall cascading down from the sheer edge. Beyond the hill there was nothing but forests until the north of the Isle of Water where there was a second settlement.

Sokka looked down at the wolf, stood by his side, and massaged her ear before sitting down.

“I don’t suppose you know anyone who owns a dragon” Sokka sat and drew his knees up, resting his forearms on them. He looked over at the wolf who had sat back and was now in the process of laying down and settling her head into his lap.

“You know what, I’m gonna name you Kyha” Sokka smiled, reaching down to scratch Kyha under the chin.

Sokka shifted his legs to accommodate Kyha’s head and his foot unearthed something from the snow. Kyha padded over to it and brought it to Sokka. He took it from her maw and admired the object. It was a black tube with an insignia on it. 

Sokka started as he realised where the insignia was from. It was the symbol from the Isle of Fire. He dropped the casing in the snow and scrambled back. How the hell was a message from the Isle of Fire here? Kyha went to retrieve the capsule and sat in front of a very shocked Sokka, holding the tube out to him.  
Sokka’s shaking fingers reached out to take the tube from Kyha. He closed his grasp around it and began to unscrew the lid.

“What do you think is in here Kyha? I don’t know how it got here, no one has ever received anything from the Isle of Fire, this is a little weird don’t you think?” Sokka had known Kyha for exactly half an hour but he was already feeling comforted talking to her.

He pulled the cap off the tube and tipped it upside down. A rolled-up piece of paper fell into his hand.

‘I don’t know who will receive this letter, but enclosed is a photo of my soulmate mark’

Sokka’s eyes opened wide. It could be his soulmate! He continued frantically scanning the scroll to find out who this Fire Islander was.

‘My name is Zuko Pyre, I’m from the Isle of Fire, and yes, before you ask my father is Ozai Pyre and he is as awful as he seems. Oh hey! That rhymed.  
That was an attempt at a joke! Did you find it funny? I hope you found it funny. My uncle said I needed to practice my joke telling, what better time than now to practice?’

Sokka let out a small chuckle. This guy was pretty funny. He kept reading, a huge smile plastered all over his face.

‘Anyways, if you recognise my soulmate mark then write a letter, put it in the capsule and attach it to the African Swallow that will have waited for you’  
Sokka looked around, and as if on cue a medium size bird with simple markings landed on Sokka’s knee.

“I guess you’re the African Swallow I give the letter to” Sokka was getting fed up of hearing his own voice, so he collected the letter and tube, invited the bird up on to his arm, and motioned for Kyha to follow him.

An hour or so later Sokka had made it back home and was sneaking in through his window in a desperate bid not to wake Katara, Bato or his father.

“So where have you been Sokka?”

Sokka fell rather ungracefully through his window, swiftly followed by Kyha and the swallow.

“If you must know” Sokka stood up, dusting himself off and removing his coat. “I was sitting on the hill of Kilaq Yisuda” Sokka glared at his sister’s horrified expression.

“Sokka! You know that’s forbidden! It’s northern territory!”

“Well I’ve met my soulmate!” Sokka waved the letter in her face. “This was delivered to me on the hill and I intend to send a reply!” Sokka hissed.

“You’ve met your soulmate?” Sokka noticed Katara staring at his arm.

“All in this letter Kat”

Sokka watched Katara reading the letter. He was slightly confused when she looked from the letter to the sword hung on Sokka’s wall.

“This man, Zuko, has a tattoo of your sword on his spine, and you have a tattoo of his dragon”

“Let me see that!” Sokka swiped the letter back and stared at the enclosed photos, attached to the bottom of the letter. One was of a man’s back with a black bladed sword down his spine. The detail was perfect, right down to the brown and gold hilt. The second was of a small dragon snaking its way up a man’s right arm, exactly the same as Sokka’s tattoo.

“Katara! Take a photo of my soulmate mark and my sword!”

The next day Sokka found himself up on the hill with Kyha sitting next to him. He had just sent a letter off to Zuko, with a photo of his soulmate mark and his sword enclosed. He watched the swallow flying away, and smiled at the thought of finally having found his soulmate. He closed his eyes thinking about the contents of his letter.

‘Hi! My name is Sokka Alaku, and I think you’re my soulmate. I’ve enclosed a picture of my soulmate mark and my sword. My tattoo looks like your dragon (he’s really adorable by the way), and your tattoo looks like my sword.  
I’m from the Isle of Water. I found your attempt at humour quite funny, keep the jokes coming!  
I’d like to know more about you. I have a sister named Katara, and my dads are called Hakoda and Bato, but I do have a mum named Kya, she doesn’t live with us though.  
I also met a wolf and she took a liking to me so I named her Kyha and she sleeps at the end of my bed. I like to sit on this really pretty cliffside called the hill of Kilaq Yisuda at sunset, I hope you get to see it someday.  
Anyhow, I think that’s enough talking from me, I hope to hear from you soon’

It wasn’t too long before Sokka got a reply, the next day at sunset.

‘Hi Sokka! I’m so happy I’ve found my soulmate!  
I like to come to the North Han Quai Moorland at sunset. It’s where I receive your letters.   
I like to go up there to think, and a few days ago I was there and an African Swallow landed on me and I thought about sending a letter to my soulmate. I guess birds are pretty in tune with whatever makes two people soulmates if it found you and waited on the hill for you.  
Your family sounds really cool. My mother is called Ursa, she’s really nice, and my sister Azula was mean to me when I was younger but my uncle Iroh took her to a doctor and the doctor helped her. And I’ve told you about my father.  
I hope to see the Isle of Water one day, and go to this pretty hillside you speak of. Do you know why it’s named the hill of Kilaq Yisuda? My island is making a road/bridge thingy to connect us to another island, I really hope it works, I’d love to meet you. They expect that it will be completed in two years’

Sokka loved reading Zuko’s letters. He saved all of them. It had been a year since he received the second letter and so far he had learned that Zuko had a dragon named Druk, and apparently Druk was his perfect child. Sokka also learned that the Isle of Fire played a sport called rugby and Zuko was his team’s captain. Sokka told Zuko about his captaincy of his lacrosse team. 

All these thoughts were very distracting for Sokka and when he got to the top of the hill he almost walked off the edge. He decided that closer attention while walking was needed. He looked up into the sky and saw the swallow coming towards him.

‘Hello Sokka! Man, this whole long distance thing is hard, I’d much rather your voice read these words to me than mine. But I guess imagining how your voice sounds will have to do for now. The construction project to connect my island to another is coming along well. I do hope the Isle of Water is at the other end of it, and I may meet you on the hill one day.  
But a bridge goes two ways. I want you to see the North Han Quai Moor so badly! You’d love it. It’s this huge expanse of nothing but blood red moorland, it’s eerily beautiful. The people who studied all the plants named the plant life that covers the moor ‘the red weed’. It’s beautiful.   
I like to take my guitar up here and sing where I can be as loud as I like and no one is there to judge me, I hope you’ll let me sing something for you one day.  
Sorry this letter is so short, my father is taking us on a really long trip to the other side of the island, I don’t trust his driving, he goes way too fast. Hopefully with mother in the car he’ll be more careful, she’s good at ‘reigning him in’ as she calls it.  
Bye Sokka! I’ll talk to you soon!’

Sokka clutched the letter close to his chest and let a smile spread over his face. He sprawled on to his back and let Kyha lay across his chest. 

“Careful Kyha! You’ll crumple the letter! It’s all I’ve got from Zuko right now” Sokka smiled at the wolf’s quizzical expression. “I’ll meet him soon though and then we’ll be able to take pictures together and he can sing to me, and I can show him my sword skills, it will be perfect”

One day Sokka went up to the hill at sunset and waited for the swallow, that he and Zuko had elected to name Izumi a few weeks back, but the bird didn’t come. 

Sokka waited, and waited, and waited. He waited so long that he woke up the next morning curled into Kyha’s side while the, now grown, wolf wrapped her body around him. He looked around for Izumi but she wasn’t there. 

“Calm down Sokka, he hasn’t forgotten you… Zuko said he was going on a trip and it would take a long time! He’ll write soon” Sokka reasoned with himself and turned to walk down the hill. He found his legs unable to move, fearing that his words weren’t true. It took a nudge from Kyha to get moving down the hill.

Every day, despite the intervention from Katara, Sokka went up to the hill and sat in his spot, waiting for Izumi. But the swallow didn’t come. The letters had stopped and Zuko had forgotten him. Maybe they weren’t soulmates and they’d got it wrong. Maybe Zuko had found his true soulmate and was living happily with her on the Isle of Fire.

It had been a year since the letters had stopped coming. It was a year ago today that Sokka had received the last letter, and he felt tears pricking his eyes as he realised Katara was right, Zuko had forgotten him.

Sokka’s lip trembled and the tears started rolling down his face. A sob ripped through his chest and he crumpled, laying his body over his knees, pressing his face to the cold snow. He was vaguely aware of Kyha coming towards him and working her body under his face, lifting him off the snow. He gripped on to her fur and let all of the pushed aside emotions hit him in full force.

Sokka sniffed, and wiped his nose, laying his head on Kyha’s fur. He could hear footsteps approaching and he turned to see Katara running at full speed up the hill.

“The Isle of Fire! They’re here! They finally connected the islands! I thought the other islands were a myth but they’re not, there are people here with fair skin and red clothes, they’re not all bundled up in coats and gloves, the islands are real!”

“Were the letters not enough?”

“Honestly, I thought it was a prank… I didn’t think a swallow could travel all that distance with a letter attached to it”

“So, let me get this straight… the Isle of Fire, has completed their bridge and I could drive over to their island and let Zuko get what’s coming to him?”

“Go for it!” Katara grinned, tossing her car keys to Sokka. “My car is at the bottom of the hill”

“Thank you Katara!” Sokka yelled, throwing his arms around his sister.

“Go on! Get going!” Katara smiled and waved as Sokka ran down the hill.

Sokka ran down the hill as fast as he could, Kyha hot on his heels and the final letter clutched in his grasp. He arrived at the bottom and hurriedly got in his sister’s white Fiat and turned it on.

He drove to the edge of his village and saw some people dressed in red clothing. He requested directions to the new road and they pointed him the correct way to the bridge. He thanked them and sped away.

Sokka had never driven so fast in his life, but he kept at eighty miles an hour all the way down the road until he saw the other island coming into view. He could see the red moorland Zuko had described stretching and sprawling across the landscape for miles, and in the centre of it, an enormous city, skyscrapers and buildings gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

At the end of the road there was a cluster of people and Sokka slowed so he could ask them for directions.

“Excuse me! I’m from the Isle of Water, I’m looking for Zuko Pyre, where is he?” Sokka was confused at the looks of pity he was receiving from the locals as they pointed him in the right direction.

Sokka followed their directions and ended up at an enormous house. There was an old man, and a man in a wheelchair sat on the porch of the huge home.

“Hi! My name is Sokka, I’m looking for Zuko Pyre, I was told this is where he lives” Sokka spoke as he walked up the steps and stood on the entrance to the porch.

“Hello, young man, I advise that you take a seat” Sokka was confused but sat on the porch swing next to the old man.

“My name is Iroh, Zuko’s uncle, the man next to me is Ozai, Zuko’s father” Sokka looked at the man in the wheelchair. So this was Zuko’s dad. He didn’t look that scary or mean.

“Zuko told me about both of you, he also mentioned he had a mother and sister, where are they?” At the mention of the rest of the family Ozai visibly stiffened.

“If you’ll recall you got a letter saying that Zuko was going on a trip” Sokka’s grip on the letter in his pocket tightened. “There really is no easy way to say this Sokka”

“I crashed the car” Sokka looked at Ozai. His voice was barely audible and broken. “I crashed the fucking car” this man had tears in his eyes. How could Zuko ever be scared of him or think him evil or cruel?

“No…” the pieces clicked into place for Sokka, and he made a desperate attempt to ignore the facts falling into place.

“There was no pain for them, it was all over quickly” Sokka watched Iroh screw his eyes shut and the grimace that took over his face made the usually kindly faced man, look well and truly heartbroken.

Zuko hadn’t forgotten Sokka. The letters went silent for a year because he had died. Sokka would have preferred Zuko had forgotten him, that would have been easier. Anything would have been easier than the fact that his soulmate was gone forever.

Sokka felt a pair of arms wrap around him and let the tears escape him. He could hear Iroh sobbing as well.

“My nephew really loved you Sokka, he wouldn’t stop talking about you, about everything you were doing and talking about… I can take you to where he’s buried if you want to pay your respects” Sokka nodded and let Iroh lead him away.

Sokka stole one last look at Ozai. He was slumped over in his wheelchair and looked, a truly broken, shell of a man. Though Sokka couldn’t blame him, the guy lost his whole family in a car accident that was his fault and he was the sole survivor.

“How did the accident happen?”

“Ozai was driving too quickly in the dark and a car came towards them with its full beam headlights on… they were driven off the road and the car hurtled down a cliff, they were killed on impact and my brother was paralysed from the waist down” Iroh’s voice was thin as he explained the circumstances of his family’s death.

“Will he be okay at the house by himself?” Sokka asked as they got in the car.

“My son, Lu Ten is at the house, he’ll look after Ozai while I’m gone”

The two drove in silence, with Iroh interjecting occasionally to give Sokka directions to the site of Zuko’s grave.

“Here we are… the North Han Quai Moor”

“This is where Zuko went at sunset to receive my letters” Sokka spoke softly.

“We thought it would be what Zuko would have wanted, so we had him buried here” Iroh explained as they approached a headstone, sitting on the highest point of the moor.

“So this is the red weed huh. Zuko wanted so badly for me to see it” Sokka could feel tears coming to his eyes.

“I’ll leave you alone, talking to the headstone sometimes helps me when his absence becomes too much, I hope it will help you” Iroh said in a low voice and Sokka watched him walk away until he was completely out of sight.

“Hey… Zuko” Sokka sat down in front of the headstone. “I met your uncle Iroh he really is as nice as you said he was, I also met your father, I guess he was a lot scarier when he wasn’t paralysed” Sokka was cut off when a bird landed in front of him and hopped up onto the headstone.

“Izumi!” Sokka smiled at the swallow.

“I found out why the hill of Kilaq Yisuda is named that way. There was a guy named Kilaq Yisuda who saved a group of hikers that were freezing to death on the hill, he used waterbending to heal them and they all lived so they named the hill after him” Sokka wished Zuko was here to tell him about the moor, or tell him more about his family.

“I’m sorry you never got to hear my voice. The moor really is as beautiful as you said it is, the red weed is really pretty and I can see why you came here to sing and think” Sokka wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“I rushed over here in anger and was intending on giving you a piece of my mind, thinking you’d forgotten about me… I’m sorry, I really wish you were here Zuko, I kept all of your letters and photos, I just wish I’d got to see your face and hear your voice” Sokka felt a sob ripping his chest apart and he let out a wail of anguish and stood up.

“Hey! Spirits! Wherever the fuck you are, come out here so I can rip you apart for taking my soulmate from me! I loved him, how dare you take him away! Fuck you!” Sokka screamed up at the sky and fell to his knees, holding his face in his hands and weeping.

Sokka looked up and cried harder when he was met with the sight of Zuko’s grave.

“I’m sorry for crying and shouting Zuko, I just wish I could have met you” Sokka pressed his face back to the ground and felt more tears coming down his face.

“I wish I could have met you too, Sokka” Sokka’s eyes widened at the sound of a deep, scratchy voice and he looked up to see a man standing on Zuko’s grave.

“Zuko?” Sokka could hear his voice cracking and breaking.

“Hi Sokka, it’s so good to hear your voice, could you read the letter you sent me about Kyha, it was my favourite” Zuko smiled.

“Zuko, how are you here? I thought you died” the smile fell from Zuko’s face.

“I did… because I tried to protect my sister, the Island spirits rewarded my selflessness by making me the spirit of the North Han Quai Moor, they tied me to it when my body was buried here… it’s why my hair turned red”

“Your hair is really pretty” Sokka smiled, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Do you still want me to read the letter for you?” Zuko nodded.

“Kyha did the funniest thing today, she chased a polar owl through the forest and ran into a tree. She then barked at the tree and tried to claw at it until she realised that it wasn’t trying to fight her”

Sokka could feel his heart simultaneously break, and soar at the sound of Zuko’s laughter. It was higher than his usually deep voice, and it sounded like he wasn’t used to laughing, which only made Sokka more determined to hear it more often.

“You have a really nice laugh” Sokka smiled.

“I wanted you to hear it at least once. I can’t stay for very long”

“Will I ever see you again?” Sokka could feel desperation taking over his voice.

“I’m sorry Sokka… I wish you could visit me in the spirit world, it’s dreadfully boring”

“How do I get there?”

“You’re a human… you can’t” Zuko looked down, evidently not wanting to meet Sokka’s frightened, deathly sad eyes.

“I’ll never forget you” Sokka sighed, fighting back a sob.

“Goodbye Sokka, I’ll always be with you” Zuko’s voice sounded thin and airy, as though it were an echo forever bound to the red moor.

Sokka closed his eyes, as Zuko’s hand held his face, and pressed his lips to Sokka’s. Some would call Sokka insane for saying that the kiss felt real, but it felt as though Zuko were physically here and that only made it all the more painful.

Sokka opened his eyes, and he was alone again. Surrounded only by lonely moorland.

It was dark by the time Sokka slumped onto his bed, back on the Isle of Water. After meeting Zuko’s spirit it was all a vague blur of bidding Iroh and Ozai goodbye, finding Kyha waiting for him outside the house, and sobbing into Katara’s arms as he told her what happened.

“I’m never going to see him again, am I Kyha?” Sokka turned his head to face the wolf laying next to him on the bed. The wolf gave him a sad shake of her head, and Sokka buried his head into the pillow.

A slight movement caught his eye and he looked at the tattoo on his arm. It looked slightly off and for a minute he couldn’t place what was wrong, but then it hit him. 

The soulmate mark was fading! Sokka sat up and let a loud gasp escape him. The dragon and the letters were all he had left of Zuko now.

“Please! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! Zuko is gone, don’t take the tattoo as well!” Sokka cried out in between heaving sobs as he clawed at his arm in a desperate bid to get the mark to stay.

Sokka fell down to the floor, clutching his arm and sobbing. He closed his eyes and held his arm underneath him, not daring to look at the absence of the tattoo.

He didn’t know how long he lay on the floor for, but when he drew his arm out from under his body the tattoo was gone. He let out a loud wailing sob and curled in on himself, staring at the lack of a tattoo on his arm. Sokka’s eyes widened when he saw a silver crescent moon on his left ring finger, the same symbol that adorned a necklace worn by the northern settlement’s chief’s daughter, Yue.

“Kyha, when will my life start making sense again?” The wolf gave Sokka a forlorn look as she nestled her nose into his neck.

It would be many years before Sokka would see Zuko again. The islands were all connected again, Katara had lived a long and fulfilling life with her soulmate Aang, and 

Sokka had lived the rest of his life married to Yue. While he loved her, Sokka would never forget Zuko, and the Fire Islander would constantly have a special place in Sokka’s heart and soul.

When Sokka found himself at the end of his life, on his deathbed, after saying farewell to his family, he closed his eyes and when they opened again he was at the top of the hill of Kilaq Yisuda. He looked around and saw Kyha. He ran to his companion and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her fur. When he pulled away slightly he saw Izumi perched on Kyha’s head.

“Hi Kyha, hi Izumi” Sokka could feel tears pricking his eyes. When he stood up to work out why he was here, without the usual pain in his joints that accompanied old age, he noticed a woman standing on the edge of the sheer side of the hill.

“Why am I here? Why am I young again?” Sokka asked.

The woman was dressed in a long, flowing blue and white dress, lined with white fur. She had white hair adorned with a crown.

“Hello, Sokka Alaku” her voice sounded like flowing water. “I’m the spirit of the Isle of Water, you’re here because for your whole life you devoted your love to a second soulmate when the first was taken from you” the woman turned to face Sokka, and snow started falling.  
“For your selflessness, and the process of reaching out and making a connection to the Isle of Fire, the spirits of the Islands are giving you the opportunity to become the spirit of this hillside. Your body will be buried here and the hill will be renamed the hill of Sokka Alaku. Do you accept this honour?”

“I accept this honour”

“You will be bound to this hillside, but you will also be bound to the North Han Quai Moor, the bridge between the two islands will be found in the spirit of the moor and the spirit of the hill, the first connection made between the two lands in one hundred years”

“I’ll see Zuko again?”

The spirit of the Isle of Water nodded and a figure started walking towards Sokka.

“Hi Sokka” it had been years since Sokka had heard that voice. He walked slowly forward and broke into a run at the sight of the telltale flaming red hair.

Finally. Sokka held Zuko tightly in his arms and felt his soulmate’s arms wrap around him. Finally they were together.

When the two spirits kissed they both felt at peace. Like there was half of them missing and they didn’t realise it until they had been united. Their lips moved in sync and Sokka could feel Zuko smiling into the kiss. He was going to hear Zuko laughing, he was going to hold him, he was going to tell him all about the Isle of Water and most importantly, he was going to never let him go.

Because he finally had Zuko in his arms, and the dragon tattoo reappeared on his arm, and he felt peaceful and whole.

Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I did a thing.
> 
> If you made it through this without crying then you have all of my respect.
> 
> Sometimes self-care is separating your OTP via death and deity fuckery instead of letting them vibe like a normal person. I wonder if I'll ever let Zuko and Sokka live in peace.
> 
> Also, let me know if you want more of this kind of stuff and I will happily oblige.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Leesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian) Log in to view. 




End file.
